


Reykjavik morning, Part II

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [10]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Logan (AU) is ex-military, ex-mercenary, mostly retired, and occasionally works for AU Tommy Flanagan who sponsored him into Citadel. He's also good friends with AU Antony Starr and Stephen Amell*. He has family money as well as his own. He struggles with PTSD. He was involved with AU Rafael Lazzini but that relationship ended roughly 10 months ago. Their storyline can be foundhere.Citadel knows Logan's past occupation(s) and current connections and they couldn't care less as long as he's not involving the organization directly in anything illegal.KJ (AU) is busy traveling the world while he tries to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life after having made a huge sum of money from an app he developed. He's been aged up to 31.*their storyline is posted under my name





	Reykjavik morning, Part II

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Logan Marshall-Green/KJ Apa storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

**players only. takes place the same morning as[this](https://logan-marshall-green.dreamwidth.org/4804.html).**

_warning for a little (nominally, 17) underage roleplay_

"It's a lot more modern than I expected," KJ says, looking up at the looming facade of Hallgrimskirkja. It's drizzling, more of a mist than actual rain -- he wonders if that's what the forecaster meant by 50% chance of rain.

"Especially since it was commissioned in 1937 and founded in 1945," Logan says, taking a few pictures of the structure alone. "It's supposed to look like the landscape - glaciers, mountains..."

"That works." KJ smiles at the walking encyclopedia tone of his lover's voice. They really do seem to be well matched. "And I read it was named after a poet. I love that."

"I missed that part," Logan says, gesturing for KJ to get in front of the church and taking a few more photos. "What kind of poetry?"

"Icelandic," KJ answers, and laughs. "Um, religious I think. What kind of building would you want named after you? I don't think I'd go for a church. Maybe a tech wing at a school or something."

"Maybe a writing school if I ever get published." Logan takes one more picture, focusing in on KJ, on his smile, how happy he looks. "Or a library."

"That'd be cool, a library." KJ's eyes dance with amusement as he sticks his hands in his pockets; he should probably buy some gloves. "But not, say, a sex swing?"

"You said building," Logan points out, smiling, putting his phone away and taking KJ's hand as they line up to enter the church. "Have you ever been in one?"

"Used one, yes. Been in one, only once. It wasn't nearly as sexy as I'd hoped — just kind of all over the place," KJ answers. "Do you like bondage?"

"Yes, but nothing fancy, or for its own sake," Logan says, wondering if the guy behind them is listening in.

KJ looks at him curiously, all but oblivious to their surroundings as usual in favor of focusing on his lover. "That's not a limit for you?"

"What?" Busy watching the light rain turn heavier just as they get under shelter, still not in the church proper, it takes Logan a second to catch up. "You mean because of what happened to me?"

"Yeah." KJ is embarrassed to ask, feels awkward as all hell. And he's so scared of stepping wrong. "Tell me to shut up anytime."

"Well, one, I'm not the one being tied up, and two, it's just different," Logan says, taking a few steps forward with the crowd again, his fingers linked with KJ's. "I never quite know what's going to trigger me but as long as there's consent, I seem to be good."

A chill wind blows through, and KJ huddles closer for a moment. "Have you ever had to safeword for your partner in a scene?"

Logan nods. "Once. I obviously hit a trigger for them and they weren't in any place to safeword so I did it for them."

"Were they okay after that?" KJ asks, picturing it. "You were able to put them back together?"

Logan nods again, offering KJ some water while they wait, almost at the point of actually entering the church. "I comforted him, we napped, we talked the scene through when he woke up. Sometimes things seem huge in scene that aren't once you're not in headspace."

"Like everything," KJ jokes. "With you, anyway. You make it possible, that way," he says, serious now. "Not everyone is good like you are."

"You've had some bad experiences?" Logan asks softly, watching KJ closely.

"Nah. Just... normal experiences, I think," KJ says. "With, you know, average lovers. Not like you," he grins. "Just, it's hard to get into headspace when the bloke behind you kind of makes your skin crawl."

"That's the problem with kink sometimes," Logan says, internally wincing at the thought. "A lot of people, especially from the sub or masochist end of things, end up settling for people they're not 100% into in order to get their needs satisfied."

"I hadn't thought of it that way. Of course, I didn't settle." KJ smiles, swinging their hands. "In fact, I'm glad I waited."

"You must have had lots of offers," Logan says, smiling back.

KJ shrugs, not denying it. "A few," he clarifies, "all of which I think would probably have been disasters. But I didn't _want_ any of them. Not like I want you."

"Lucky me," Logan says, grinning, but he means it. Completely. He stares at KJ for a moment. Starts to say something and just at that moment the old guy at the front of the line ushers them inside.

The interior is a beautiful expanse — plain but classic, the architecture the star of the show. KJ grins at his lover and heads straight for the lift up to the viewing deck, wanting to see the city spread out beneath them.

"Wow. This is beautiful," Logan says when they've reached the top. Even the rain can't change that.

"Oh, man. This feels like the top of the world," KJ marvels, turning slowly to take it all in. "I wonder if they let people up here for sunset. That must be incredible."

"I think they do. I think they let them up at night too." Logan grins, watching KJ, as mesmerized by his boy as he is the view. "We're close enough we could come back some night, or before we leave."

"Could we? I mean, looking out over the sea... that'd be awesome." KJ grins and takes Logan's hand to warm his again. "And then the stars..."

"Whatever you want," Logan says, stunned to realize he means it. Really means it. Whatever KJ wants. Christ. He's so fucked.

"And then tomorrow night we'll drive north? Maybe spread some sleeping bags and lie out beneath the Northern Lights. I'd love to see what kind of pictures you take on this trip." KJ glances around at the other tourists and decides fuck it — he slips his arm around Logan's waist.

"Sure. Although we might have to go for a tent with a flap. It gets pretty cold at night, even at this time of year," Logan says, leaning into KJ's embrace and taking a selfie with Reykjavik behind them.

"Can you send that to me?" KJ asks, digging out his own phone. "I'd love to send that one to my family. I'll title it ‘Not Serial Killers.'"

Logan laughs. He sends it to KJ and then takes a few more pictures while he waits, including a few character studies of the crowd, trying to guess their nationalities by the way they carry themselves, their expressions, one older couple catching his attention. They might have only been together for a year, who knows, but in his mind they've been together since they were teenagers, the way the man looks at his wife clearly showing he's still in love with her, that there's never been anyone for him but her.

After shooting off a quick text to his mum and sisters, KJ gently nudges his lover. "What are you looking so serious about?" he asks, worried that he's been talking too much, that he's managed to annoy Logan with all his hummingbird chatter.

"Nothing, I'm just watching that couple over there," Logan says, nodding discreetly in their direction just as the man takes his wife's hand and she gives him a smile.

"Yeah, they're sweet," KJ agrees quietly, trying to discreetly watch the couple. He grins at Logan. "Think you'll still be traveling the world at that age?" If he tries hard enough, he can picture it.

"I hope so," Logan says, looking to KJ. "I also hope I'll have someone to travel with."

"You will," KJ says confidently, brushing his lips over the back of Logan's hand. "You're really good company."

"So are you," Logan says softly, heart twinging at the gesture. "Have we seen enough?"

"We can never see enough," KJ declares. "But since we'll be coming back tonight, I guess we can go now. I want to go to the Open Air museum, and the Maritime one, and the Photography one," he says, looking out over the city and trying - unsuccessfully - to match the skyline up with his readings. "Where to first?"

"Let's go to the Open Air one first since it's the farthest away, then we can come back, eat downtown, and go to the other two," Logan says after checking the map.

"Okay. I read that the buildings in the Open Air museum are restored to the way they were ages ago. I love shit like that, like when you visit a colonial village and they show you how they used to gather food and make stuff way back when," KJ says as they wait for the lift back down to ground level. "I think it's so fascinating, and yet it always makes me grateful I live now not then, you know?"

"I do, definitely," Logan nods, getting more and more used to the rhythm and cadence of KJ's accent. "There's no such thing as simpler times, really."

"Nah. This is a really good picture of us," KJ says, scrolling through his phone. "Got anyone you want to send it to?" he asks, not wanting to pressure Logan but dying to know if his lover has even mentioned him to his mates.

Logan smiles. "I could send it to Stephen and Antony, Tommy too," he says, doing just that, texting Stephen and Tommy with a quick note. _With KJ, top of Hallgrímskirkja Church, Reykjavik. Having a great time. Hope you guys are well. x_

KJ grins, pleased, and kisses Logan's cheek.

"What's that for?" Logan asks, grinning back.

"Because you're sweet. Because you told your friends about me," KJ clarifies.

"I'll also tell them you're my boy when I see them again," Logan says. "And maybe even introduce you," he teases.

"Really?" For some reason the thought makes KJ feel shy. Maybe it's that he's never been introduced as anyone's boy before, and it requires a realignment of his mental identity. "I'd like to meet your friends. They're your family, really, from what you've said."

"Pretty much," Logan says. Although it's definitely not the same. "I'd enjoy having them meet you," he adds quickly, as much to reassure KJ as to stop his own brain from setting out on a downward spiral. "Which bus do we have to catch?" he asks as they exit the church. "The 5?"

"Right. To... Arbaer," KJ confirms, checking his notes. The day is warming up to moderate temperatures, and he shucks his jacket in favor of stuffing it into his pack.

They find the right bus stop and line up again, Logan standing behind KJ, his arms wrapped around him. "Does it make me a shitty Sir if I admit I like cuddling you _almost_ as much as fucking and tormenting you?" he murmurs.

KJ smiles, loving how affectionate Logan is being. "Not at all," he murmurs back. "It shows you have depth. You're not a two-dimensional sir. Lucky for me."

"Lucky for both of us," Logan says. "Speaking of which," he runs a finger over KJ's nail cuff. "Did you want a collar or are we considering this it for now?"

The thought of a collar gives KJ pause, sending his mind racing in an instant. But the cuff is already close to his heart. "I love this. I don't think I need anything else."

"We'll get a play one when we're home, something you can wear for scenes," Logan promises, pretty sure he should tell KJ about Citadel sooner rather than later. Maybe tonight.

 _Home_. There's an idea that's going to take some getting used to. "Okay," KJ whispers. Pretty certain he'd agree to anything Logan wants right now.

They board the bus, and he links his fingers with Logan's as a matter of course. "Promise you won't leave me for some fetching Viking lass while we're here?"

"Cross my heart," Logan says, raising both their hands to do just that. "Neither lass nor lad."

"I wasn't worried about the lads," KJ tells him cheekily.

That gets a good laugh. "Well, in case you hadn't noticed, either way, I only have eyes for you."

KJ smiles at him, feeling himself once more sliding dangerously close to truly gooey. It's probably for the best that they're in public and surrounded by strangers, else he'd climb into Logan's lap right now to assault him... and between the spanking and the sex, his ass is really much too sore.

"What about you? Do I have to worry about the lads and lasses?" Logan says with a smile.

"None of them can compare." Hell, Logan is so mesmerizing that KJ barely notices anyone else.

Logan wonders for a moment if that'll be true if he introduces KJ to Citadel, but any insecurity on his part can't be a reason to deny KJ that world, those opportunities. "Good." He grins and leans in, planting a kiss on KJ's lips. The guy behind them making a sound of obvious disapproval. "Problem?" he asks, giving the guy - who's definitely a tourist like them - a look which makes him back down immediately. "Asshole," he murmurs to KJ.

"Yeah," KJ sighs. He's glad, though, that Logan called the stranger on his behavior — knows he himself lets that stuff slide more than he likely should. "I could call his name out when you fuck me later," he whispers to his lover. "That'd piss him off."

Logan laughs. Clearly KJ's a good influence on him. While he called the guy out there's no lingering anger, no desire to smash the guy in his fucking face. "True, but I don't want you calling anyone's name but mine."

"Mmm. Speaking of which, we talked about not being too formal in general," KJ says, careful to keep the conversation just between the two of them. "Does that mean even during sex, if it's not a scene?"

"What are you thinking of? You mean whether you should call me Sir or by my name?" Logan clarifies.

"Right. I mean you don't seem like the type of bloke who'd get pissed off if I call you by name, but I thought I'd just check," KJ says. He glances out the window at the lovely passing landscape, but then turns back to Logan, unable to be distracted from his lover.

"The only thing that's important to me is that you _try_ not to come without permission," Logan says, "and that's obviously a work in a progress. But my name? That's a good question. In scene, it's definitely Sir, although it's not going to be the end of the world if you slip. What do you think? Outside of a scene, would you prefer to call me by name or whatever feels right in the moment?"

KJ's mouth quirks. "Can I call you Daddy?"

"Only if I can call you Baby Boy," Logan returns, deadpan, only the twinkle in his eye giving him away.

"That's a no, then. I'd like to call you Logan sometimes." KJ looks up. "I think we're getting close."

"Next stop," Logan agrees, checking the transit map he's carrying just as someone touches the stop request line. "I think we're all getting off here."

"All right." When the bus stops, KJ holds Logan back with a touch to his sleeve. He waits for the bigot in the row behind to pass them down the aisle, then puts his arms around Logan's neck. "Kiss me first."

"Gladly," Logan murmurs, smiling as he brushes his lips across KJ's.

KJ grins, the kiss thrilling him down to his toes. He wants to go back for more but he makes himself step back, let go. Once they're off the bus, though, he takes Logan's hand in his and they begin to stroll through the small village.

"This is amazing," Logan says, unable to stop grinning. "I love things like this. Do you want to do an organized tour or just wander on our own?"

"Let's wander. That way we can talk all we want and not bother anyone," KJ suggests. A brisk wind blows through and he stops to put his jacket back on, glad they thought to dress in layers.

"It's really up and down, isn't it?" Logan says, nodding at the sky, the weather. Watching KJ. Struggling - unusually - to keep his attention on the sights around them.

"Yeah. But I've got you to keep my hands warm," KJ jokes, leering playfully. "And anytime you want me to warm yours, just let me know."

"Don't tempt me," Logan says, eyes sparkling. "Getting banned from the Open Air museum probably wouldn't be a good start to our trip."

KJ laughs. "But I've heard such great things about the Icelandic prison system." He flushes and drops his voice. "Is it too much that that makes me think of a role play idea, too?"

"Nothing's too much and I like your ideas," Logan says. "Prisoner and guard or both prisoners?"

"Both prisoners," KJ whispers, watching Logan as they walk. Not quite believing that he won't cross an indelible line at some point.

"Con non-con or something different?" Logan asks, pointing out the houses with the grass roofs.

"Con non-con." KJ gives the buildings a passing glance, but he's so jumpy right now because of the conversation that he barely sees them.

Logan recognizes the effect their talk is having on KJ and he stops in his tracks, reeling his lover in for a moment. "You're not taking anything in and I know you love this stuff as much as I do, so I'm calling a moratorium on discussing anything kinky while we're sightseeing. We can talk at lunch, we can talk back to the hotel, but right now, I want you to look up why those houses have grass roofs and explain it to me."

That sounds reasonable, sure. But... "One last thing?" KJ asks hopefully.

"What?" Logan asks, unable to resist KJ.

With a little smile, KJ wraps himself around Logan and kisses him. Not a place-appropriate measure of PDA, but a full-on _fuck me now_ kiss, complete with a soft moan.

Fuck. It would be so easy to just... find the nearest washroom and fuck KJ through a wall, but Logan's going to behave himself. For both their sakes. "Two museums," he tells KJ, brushing their lips together. "This one, one other and lunch."

KJ isn't accustomed to answering to anyone else, but somehow it doesn't rankle — Maybe because he has total faith that Logan will make good on that shimmering promise of _later_. "Yes, sir," he whispers, ducking his head a little and resisting the urge to push. "Um. Grass roofs, right," he says, letting go to dig his phone from his pocket.

///

After that they'd managed to take in the rest of the Open Air museum, have lunch downtown, visit the Photography museum and do a bit of window-shopping, all while refraining from any dangerous topics or actions apart from the occasional bordering-on-chaste kiss and almost constant hand-holding. It's on the late side of mid-afternoon when they decide to head back to the hotel, jet lag starting to catch up and the day turning colder. "Did you still want to do what we talked about this morning?" Logan asks, judging they've only got a few blocks until they're 'home'.

"Which thing?" KJ asks, trying to sort through the day all the way back to the morning. He squeezes Logan's hand. "The Grindr thing?"

Logan nods. "It's okay if you're not in the mood," he says quickly. "We can always save it for another time."

"Oh, I'm definitely in the mood," KJ assures him with a laugh. "Sooo, I found you on the app and now we're meeting up?"

"To hook up, yeah," Logan says with another nod.

"Yeah. Good." Grinning despite the sudden tangle of nerves in his gut, KJ looks around. "Where?"

"Maybe a little closer to the hotel," Logan suggests. "There's probably a decent alley on the next block if you want to run ahead."

KJ ducks his head, feeling his face heat. "Okay," he says, and jogs off down the street. He feels like a fool; he knows it will be well worth it.

Logan ambles along, taking a few minutes to reach the alley KJ's chosen. Settling into his character, the kind of guy who _knows_ the kid on the other end of the app is too fucking young but justifies it to himself. Someone's going to take him up on what he's offering. Might as well be him instead of some _real_ creep.

Hands in his pockets, KJ waits in the mouth of the alley. He checks again that he's by the right intersection and stifles an urge to peek at his phone for the time. He's horny and excited and nervous, not to mention feeling he sticks out like a sore thumb. But he'll wait a few more minutes for the guy to show.

Logan catches sight of the kid before the kid sees him and it affords him a minute to take a good long look. Yeah, he's definitely hit the fucking jackpot this time. Hissing in a soft breath, he bites back a groan, already anticipating how good this is gonna be. "KJ?" he says, when he's close enough for the kid to hear him. As though he's not quite sure.

Looking up at the sound of his name, KJ swallows hard. "Hi." Oh shit, the guy is _hot_ , much more so than he'd been expecting. Automatically he holds out his hand to shake.

"Hi. I'm Logan," he says, shaking KJ's hand. Taking in _just_ how fucking young he is. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Nah, just a couple minutes," KJ answers, drinking in the sight, the reality of him. "Did you want...?" he manages, then tentatively kisses Logan.

Christ. Logan pushes KJ back into the alley, where people won't see them. Biting at the kid's mouth before pulling back to ask, "Have you done this before?"

"Of course. I'm not a virgin," KJ scoffs softly.

"So you've hooked up like this before?" Logan says, pushing KJ back against the brick wall of the alley, crowding him with his own body.

"Yes," KJ lies, well it's only a sort of lie, there was that one blowjob... He flattens himself against the wall, his blood thrilling at how aggressive Logan is. His heart starts to race.

"How old are you?" Logan asks, trailing one finger down the centre of KJ's chest, pinning him with his gaze.

"I'm 18." It's too hard to lie with Logan looking at him like that. "I mean, I'll be 18 soon."

Fuck. Logan's finger stills. He'd guessed KJ was young but he hadn't guessed at underage. Nominally. "How soon? And don't you dare lie to me."

"Two months. I've done this before," KJ insists, afraid that Logan might just walk away.

"Done what?" Logan says, making a snap decision, his finger picking up where it left off, sliding lower, and lower still.

"I've hooked up with a stranger. Had sex," KJ murmurs, following the path of Logan's finger with his gaze. His breathing stutters.

"And how do you like it?" Logan asks, unsnapping the button on the kid's jeans. "Fast and hard or slow and deep?" Not really worrying he's going anywhere. Not with his breathing like that, and not with the way he's watching Logan's finger.

"S- slow," KJ stammers, his prick starting to harden already. "I like it slow."

"Yeah?" Logan takes a hold of KJ's zipper and draws it down, gaze locked on the kids's face, on that pale perfect skin, flushed the most breath-taking colour.

"Yeah." KJ reaches out to touch, sliding his hand over Logan's shoulder and coming to rest on his nape.

Huh. The touch isn't what Logan was expecting, but neither was the kiss, and suddenly he finds he wants another, his mouth on KJ's, tongue delving inside, as he reaches in and wraps his hand around the kid's cock.

KJ moans and pushes into that demanding hand. His fingers curl and he opens up to the kiss.

A few strokes, his own cock aching sharply, and Logan pulls back. "Turn around," he orders. "Brace yourself."

 _Yes, sir_ , KJ thinks, but manages not to speak the words aloud. He turns and braces, splaying his fingers against the brick, angling his hips back.

Logan opens his own jeans and frees his cock, rolling a rubber on and tearing open a packet of lube. He slicks his fingers, pressing them between KJ's cheeks, two worked into his already prepped hole.

KJ groans at the penetration, helpfully pressing back. Breathless and already hungry for more.

"You are so fucking hot," Logan murmurs, fucking his fingers in and out, body shielding KJ from the street. "So tight."

And KJ damn well should be, as inexperienced as he's playing. "Want you to fuck me," he grates out, figuring his prep of this morning should be adequate. He's already starting to fuck himself on Logan's fingers, trying to shift him.

"So impatient," Logan taunts, but he pulls his fingers free and moves behind KJ, lining up with one hand, the blunt head nudged against that still tight pucker before he pushes in, past the first ring of muscle.

KJ bites back a cry, his whole body tightening in response. It hurts, god, and he has to remember he's not supposed to like it the way he does.

"Too much?" Logan asks even as he pushes deeper, not stopping, not pausing at all. Gaze flickering between KJ's face and where his cock's disappearing inside him. Inside his tight hot little hole.

"No." KJ shakes his head, desperate for Logan to keep going. "Fuck, you're huge."

Logan chuckles. Pushes all the way in, rocking his hips to make sure he's in nice and snug. He reaches forward, placing his hand over KJ's mouth, nipping at his nape as he makes himself comfortable, cock throbbing inside the kid.

KJ breathes hard, his own scent on Logan's hand making his head spin. He bears down, trying to ease the stretch, to adjust to the unfamiliar weight inside him.

"You said you wanted it slow," Logan points out, easing back, out to the tip, before thrusting back in, all the way in, nice and deep.

With a gasp KJ scrabbles at the bricks, then drops one hand down to protect his cock. He can feel Logan so fucking deep inside him that it's scary, and he whimpers.

"That's it," Logan murmurs, starting to thrust, slow like he promised but deep, so deep, pulling all the way out before he buries himself in KJ again, the kid's body gaping, begging to be filled. "You take it, every fucking inch."

 _Yes!_ KJ whines behind Logan's hand, fire streaking through his body with every agonizing thrust. He tentatively pushes back but he's pinned in place and can do nothing but take what Logan gives him.

Logan hopes that's a good whine and he takes KJ's trying to push back as proof of it, fucking him slowly but steadily, the kid's body opening up, his path easier and easier.

KJ braces his forearm against the wall and leans against it, his other hand closed around his cock. "Going to come," he says, the words muffled, and licks at Logan's fingers. Starts stroking himself.

"You do that," Logan tells him, starting to fuck the kid a little harder, faster, his own pleasure his only concern.

Every thrust seems to spear into KJ's core. He grinds down on Logan's cock and jerks as his climax breaks over him like a wave, washing through and leaving him limp.

A few more thrusts, holding nothing back, and Logan follows KJ over, spilling hot into the condom.

"Oh, god. Ohh my god," KJ whispers against Logan's hand. His mind is blown, and he reaches back to awkwardly put his arm around the other man.

"You okay?" Logan says gruffly, dropping his hand from KJ's mouth, unsure whether the arm is in scene or not, but staying close either way.

"Yes. I am so fucking okay," KJ answers, and giggles like he's high, goddamn. He feels that way, like he's floating.

"Good," Logan says and pulls KJ back into his arms, hugging him close for a minute. So done with the roleplay. "I..." Fuck. "We should get back to the hotel. We can curl up and order something in unless you want to come back out."

"Ordinarily I'd say we should go out and see more tonight, but... Yeah. The way I'm feeling right now, curling up sounds really really good," KJ answers with a happy sigh.

"I forgot I promised we'd go back to the church," Logan says, easing out, the condom discarded and their clothes put to rights.

"Sunset is late, though. We've still got—" KJ glances at his wrist then rolls his eyes. "I always forget I'm not wearing a watch. But we've got a few hours, I think. Time enough for you to take me to bed first." He turns to lean against the wall with an adoring smile for his lover.

That smile. Logan stares in wonder for a moment before leaning in for a quick kiss. "Sounds like a plan," he says softly, taking KJ's hand and pulling him off the wall.


End file.
